everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Little
Created and Owned by Snowgirl742. Please do not edit my character without my permission. Just tell me if something is wrong and I will edit it. Thank you Jane Little, Daughter of "Little John" from the story Robin Hood. She is a mix between a total hero-girl and girl next-story. She can be the best friend ever after or your next great adventure, but don't expect her to swoon because she'd rather save someone than be a damsel in distress for anyone. Character Personality I've been know to have a nasty temper which can be bad for the Merry Boys if they cross the line, but luckily I don't hold grudges as long as they apologize for upsetting me then I will return the apology for loosing my tempter at them. If someone messes with any of my friends then they just made a fearsome enemy because I am loyal through and through for my friends. I will drive in head first into most danger, but usually I have a plan to guide me through the situations with just observing the scene. Appearance Jane Little has been written as a "giantess of a girl" when in reality she wasn't nearly all that tall. She wasn't even seven foot like the narrators loved to describe her character as. Sure she could fake it with some cute high heeled boots, but who could run through Sherwood Forest with those. Her true height was only 6'3 without heels and she liked to stay close to it with cute dark brown short heeled boots that only lifted her two extra inches. Jane can't be seen without sporting her Lincoln green because she simply wouldn't be playing to her story if she went off story and wore some ridiculous color like pink or orange. She tends to stay with the classics and wears an off-the-shoulder long sleeved knitted Lincoln green tunic with a corset-like brown vest that laces in the front. She tends to wear a smoky grey waistcoat over top with a hood that has a poach in the back to keep arrows or her drumsticks or school supplies in--it's like a build in quiver/backpack. For the bottom part she has a trends to stick with thick green leggings that goes to her knees with an edgy black and green mini skirt giving that feminine touch to keep her from being confused with one the "Merry Boys" as her father likes to call them. To finish off her spellbinding everyday outfit she has a big dark brown belt to connect her top to the skirt and pants. She keeps her wild mane of brown locks tamed in a cute low side bun with some edgy black arrow shaped earrings and her matching Lincoln green hat that her father gave her to keep this Merry Girl ready to steal from the rich and give back to the poor or simply go to class-ic. Fairy tale – Robin Hood How the Story Goes (Robin Hood meeting Little John) When Robin first came to live in Sherwood Forest he was rather sad, for he could not at once forget all he had lost. But he was not long lonely. When it became known that he had gone to live in the Green Wood, other poor men, who had been driven out of their homes by the Normans, joined him. They soon formed a band and were known as the "Merry Men." Robin was no longer Robin of Huntingdon, but Robin of Sherwood Forest. Very soon people shortened Sherwood into Hood, though some say he was called Hood from the green hoods he and his men wore. How he came to have his name does not matter much. People almost forgot that he was really an earl, and he had become known, not only all over England, but in many far countries, as Robin Hood. Robin Hood was captain of the band of Merry Men. Next to him came Little John. He was called Little John because he was so tall, just as Midge the miller's son was called Much because he was so small. Robin loved Little John best of all his friends. Little John loved Robin better than any one else in all the world. Yet the first time they met they fought and knocked each other about dreadfully. "How they came acquainted, I'll tell you in brief, If you will but listen a while; For this very jest, among all the rest, I think it may cause you to smile." It happened on a bright, sunshiny day in early spring. All through the winter Robin and his men had had a very dull time. Nearly all their fun and adventures happened with people travelling through the forest. As there were no trains, people had to travel on horseback. In winter the roads were so bad, and the weather so cold and wet, that most people stayed at home. So it was rather a quiet time for Robin and his men. They lived in great caves during the winter, and spent their time making stores of bows and arrows, and mending their boots and clothes. This bright, sunshiny morning Robin felt dull and restless, so he took his bow and arrows, and started off through the forest in search of adventure. He wandered on for some time without meeting any one. Presently he came to a river. It was wide and deep, swollen by the winter rains. It was crossed by a very slender, shaky bridge, so narrow, that if two people tried to pass each other on it, one would certainly fall into the water. Robin began to cross the bridge, before he noticed that a great, tall man, the very tallest man he had ever seen, was crossing too from the other side. "Go back and wait till I have come over," he called out as soon as he noticed the stranger. The stranger laughed, and called out in reply, "I have as good a right to the bridge as you. You can go back till I get across." This made Robin very angry. He was so accustomed to being obeyed that he was very much astonished too. Between anger and astonishment he hardly knew what he did. He drew an arrow from his quiver and fitting it to his bow, called out again, "If you don't go back I'll shoot." "If you do, I'll beat you till you are black and blue," replied the stranger. "Quoth bold Robin Hood, Thou dost prate like an ass, For, were I to bend my bow, I could send a dart quite through thy proud heart, Before thou couldst strike a blow." "If I talk like an ass you talk like a coward," replied the stranger. "Do you call it fair to stand with your bow and arrow ready to shoot at me when I have only a stick to defend myself with? I tell you, you are a coward. You are afraid of the beating I would give you." Robin was not a coward, and he was not afraid. So he threw his bow and arrows on the bank behind him. "You are a big, boastful bully," he said. "Just wait there until I get a stick. I hope I may give you as good a beating as you deserve." The stranger laughed. "I won't run away; don't be afraid," he said. Robin Hood stepped to a thicket of trees and cut himself a good, thick oak stick. While he was doing this, he looked at the stranger, and saw that he was not only taller but much stronger than himself. However that did not frighten Robin in the least. He was rather glad of it indeed. The stranger had said he was a coward. He meant to prove to him that he was not. Back he came with a fine big stick in his hand and a smile on his face. The idea of a real good fight had made his bad temper fly away, for, like King Richard, Robin Hood was rather fond of a fight. "We will fight on the bridge," said he, "and whoever first falls into the river has lost the battle." "All right," said the stranger. "Whatever you like. I'm not afraid." Then they fell to, with right good will. It was very difficult to fight standing on such a narrow bridge. They kept swaying backwards and forwards trying to keep their balance. With every stroke the bridge bent and trembled beneath them as if it would break. All the same they managed to give each other some tremendous blows. First Robin gave the stranger such a bang that his very bones seemed to ring. Bang! smash! their blows fell fast and thick as if they had been threshing corn "Ah, ha!" said he, "I'll give you as good as I get," and crack he went at Robin's crown. Bang, smash, crack, bang, they went at each other. Their blows fell fast and thick as if they had been threshing corn. "The stranger gave Robin a knock on the crown, Which caused the blood to appear, Then Robin enraged, more fiercely engaged, And followed with blows more severe. So thick and fast did he lay it on him, With a passionate fury and ire, At every stroke he made him to smoke, As if he had been all on fire." When Robin's blows came so fast and furious, the stranger felt he could not stand it much longer. Gathering all his strength, with one mighty blow he sent Robin backwards, right into the river. Head over heels he went, and disappeared under the water. The stranger very nearly fell in after him. He was so astonished at Robin's sudden disappearance that he could not think for a minute or two where he had vanished to. He knelt down on the bridge, and stared into the water. "Hallo, my good man," he called. "Hallo, where are you?" He thought he had drowned Robin, and he had not meant to do that. All the same he could not help laughing. Robin had looked so funny as he tumbled into the water. "I'm here," called Robin, from far down the river. "I'm all right. I'm just swimming with the tide." The current was very strong and had carried him down the river a good way. He was, however, gradually making for the bank. Soon he caught hold of the overhanging branches of a tree and pulled himself out. The stranger came running to help him too. "You are not an easy man to beat or to drown either," he said with a laugh, as he helped Robin on to dry land again. "Well," said Robin, laughing too, "I must own that you are a brave man and a good fighter. It was a fair fight, and you have won the battle. I don't want to quarrel with you any more. Will you shake hands and be friends with me?" "With all my heart," said the stranger. "It is a long time since I have met any one who could use a stick as you can." So they shook hands like the best of friends, and quite forgot that a few minutes before they had been banging and battering each other as hard as they could. Then Robin put his bugle horn to his mouth, and blew a loud, loud blast. "The echoes of which through the valleys did ring, At which his stout bowmen appeared, And clothèd in green, most gay to be seen, So up to their master they steered." When the stranger saw all these fine men, dressed in green, and carrying bows and arrows, come running to Robin he was very much astonished. "O master dear, what has happened?" cried Will Stutely, the leader, as he ran up. "You have a great cut in your forehead, and you are soaked through and through," he added, laying his hand on Robin's arm. "It is nothing," laughed Robin. "This young fellow and I have been having a fight. He cracked my crown and then tumbled me into the river." When they heard that, Robin's men were very angry. "If he has tumbled our master into the river, we will tumble him in," said they. "We will see how he likes that," and they seized him, and would have dragged him to the water to drown him, but Robin called out, "Stop, stop, it was a fair fight. He is a brave man, and we are very good friends now." Then turning to the stranger, Robin bowed politely to him, saying, "I beg you to forgive my men. They will not harm you now they know that you are my friend, for I am Robin Hood." The stranger was very much astonished when he heard that he had actually been fighting with bold Robin Hood, of whom he had heard so many tales. "If you will come and live with me and my Merry Men," went on Robin, "I will give you a suit of Lincoln green. I will teach you how to use bow and arrows as well as you use your good stick." "I should like nothing better," replied the stranger. "My name is John Little, and I promise to serve you faithfully." "John Little!" said Will Stutely laughing. "John Little! what a name for a man that height! John Little! Why he is seven feet tall if he is an inch!" Will laughed and laughed, till the tears ran down his face. He thought it was such a funny name for so big a man. Robin laughed because Will laughed. Then John Little laughed because Robin laughed. Soon they were all laughing as hard as they could. The wind carried the sound of it away, till the folk in the villages round about said, "Hark, how Robin Hood and his Merry Men do laugh." "Well," said Robin at last, "I have heard it said, 'Laugh and grow fat,' but if we don't get some dinner soon I think we will all grow very lean. Come along, my little John, I'm sure you must be hungry too." "Little John," said Will Stutely, "that's the very name for him. We must christen him again, and I will be his godfather." Back to their forest home they all went, laughing and talking as merrily as possible, taking John Little along with them. Dinner was waiting for them when they arrived. The head cook was looking anxiously through the trees saying, "I do wish Master Robin would come, or the roast venison will be too much cooked and the rabbits will be stewed to rags." Just at that moment they appeared. The cook was struck dumb at the sight of the giant, stalking along beside Robin. "Where has master gotten that Maypole?" he said, laughing to himself, as he ran away to dish the dinner. They had a very merry dinner. Robin found that John was not only a good fighter but that he had a wise head and a witty tongue. He was more and more delighted with his new companion. But Will and the others had not forgotten that he was to be christened again. Seven of them came behind him, and in spite of all his kicking and struggling wrapped him up in a long, green cloak, pretending he was a baby. It was a very noisy christening. The men all shouted and laughed. John Little laughed and screamed in turn, and kicked and struggled all the time. "Hush, baby, hush," they said. But the seven foot baby wouldn't hush. Then Will stepped up beside him and began to speak. "This infant was called John Little, quoth he, Which name shall be changed anon, The words we'll transpose, so wherever he goes, His name shall be called Little John." They had some buckets of water ready. These they poured over poor Little John till he was as wet as Robin had been after he fell into the river. The men roared with laughter. Little John looked so funny as he rolled about on the grass, trying to get out of his long, wet, green robe. He looked just like a huge green caterpillar. Robin laughed as much as any one. At last he said, "Now, Will, don't you think that is enough?" "Not a bit," said Will. "You wouldn't let us duck him in the river when we had him there so we have brought the river to him." At last all the buckets were empty, and the christening was over. Then all the men stood round in a ring and gave three cheers for Little John, Robin's new man. "Then Robin he took the sweet pretty babe, And clothed him from top to toe In garments of green, most gay to be seen, And gave him a curious long bow." After that they sang, danced, and played the whole afternoon. Then when the sun sank and the long, cool shadows fell across the grass they all said "good night" and went off into their caves to sleep. From that day Little John always lived with Robin. They became very, very great friends and Little John was next to Robin in command of the men. "And so ever after as long as he lived, Although he was proper and tall, Yet, nevertheless, the truth to express, Still Little John they did him call." How does "Little Jane" come into it? Well after The End and Robin came back from his honeymoon, Little John went to a tavern with Robin and met a woman whom was far taller then any other woman he had ever seen. He became smitten with her and told Robin, "That is the woman I am going to marry." She wasn't interested in him at first, but after a long time trying (Nearly Three Months) of coming to see her, she happened to work/was the daughter of the owner of the tavern, she finally agreed to go on an outing with him. Nearly a year after she agreed to go out with him they were married in a lovely spring forest wedding. He build them a cottage on the edge of Sherwood Forest and well when a man loves a woman enough to marry her and build them a love nest the little pitter patter of feet are sure to follow. That is how Jane Little comes into creation. Relationships Family *Father--Little John: They are on great terms *Mother--Lillian Little: They might not see eye to eye all the time about what Jane likes, but they are pretty good anyways. *Uncle--Robin Hood/Other Merry Men *Merry Boys: She is on good terms with them when they aren't being rude. *Grandfather-- Arthur Little: He is a tailor in a small town outside Nottingham. *Grandmother-- Isabelle Little: Works as a Cobbler in her husband's Tailor shop. Friends *Darling Charming (Roommate and BFFA) *Ashlyn Elle (Friends they are both nature girls) *Scythe Sasin * Pet Her father's steed is the only animal they have, but Jane wants her own horse after this chapter. Romance *Dexter Charming: She finds him charming in a nerdy way, but only a crush *Scythe Sasin: She doesn't know what to think. He is a hero, but treats her both like a hero and a lady which is new. Outfits See Appearance or Gallery for main outfit Legacy Day When you imagine your Legacy Day almost imagine the outfit that you'll wear. Well I always pictured myself dressed the official Merry Men Uniform, but I changed my mind and decided to be the girl I was born to be instead of the man I was written to become. I wanted the spotlight for once instead to blend into the background. So I flipped the book and wore a tight fitted floor length gown that flared out at the bottom... I think the store clerk called it a mermaid gown with a sweetheart. Though I don't know anything about it for I am not a fashion girl. I had my hair tamed so I could wear it down is a wave of curls that was pulled to my left side with dark green eye shadow that glittered in the right light. I was sporting some daring super high silver heels that strapped up my leg just below my knee. I had matching silver dangly arrow earrings that sparkled through my mane if I move my head slightly. I also found a spell-tastic necklace that had a heart made of two silver arrows. And to keep to my roots I found a fascinator of my Merry Men's hat that I had pinned into my hair with arrow hairpins. (Here is what the dress looks like that inspired her Legacy Day Outfit Little John inspired Dress Getting Fairest She wears a night shirt and sleep shorts that have arrows in many different colors going in every direction in a fun endless pattern on light green background with her hair down letting the wild beast of a mane roam freely. Thronecoming Most likely she would wear her Legacy Day dress again feeling that it was fancy enough to have a second life because no one really got to see it on Legacy Day. Mirror Beach Ugh... I had to buy a swimsuit for a swimming challenge.... because I couldn't admit that I can't swim.... So I bought a simply two piece light green with little black arrows on the swimsuit's top that ties around the back of my neck to hold the suit up that is ruffled over all the...goods nearly to my belly button which is pieced with an ring in the shape of a curved arrow with a red apple charm that hangs slightly. For the bottom part I wear a black swim shorts that goes with a green belt that matches the top with a little chibi archer on my right leg. I have brown wedge sandals that brings be to a towering 6'6 and my hair is in a braid because it will get wild without it. I usually wear a grey sweatshirt over it for I don't normally show this much skin. Spring Unstrung Through the Woods Trivia *She first met Sparrow Hood when they were five when Sparrow saved her from drowning in a pond that she fell into. *Robin Hood and Little John think Jane and Sparrow might end up dating someday even if they won't end up together in their story *She loves Into the Woods by the Narrators. She plays it on loop so much her parents know if it's playing then she is busy, but once she turns it off you can enter her room. *Her celebrity crush is the lead singer from Mirror 5 because he can play the drums and he is super Charming. *She teaches a self-defense class-ic in the courtyard on page-ends to any girl or guy that wants to learn *She has a minor allergy to magic. She thinks it's because her story doesn't have any magic in it for her to get accustom to it. She does know that she has a sneezing fit when magic is used on her or within a yard of her. *She keeps a weapon on her at all times. They are usually hidden inside her boots or the sole of her shoes if she by chance not wearing boots. *She just joined the band Make Believe Heroes as their drummer because this girl can't keep from giving those sick beats Quotes *"All a girl needs to be a hero is a basic understanding of how to defend themselves," Jane to her self-defense class-ic *"It's only his picture anyways it helps me not punch him every time I see him...." Jane to Scythe after shooting toy arrows at a target of Sparrow's Face. Notes NA Gallery JaneLittleDoodle.jpg JaneLittleFull.jpg|Drawn by The Magical Bookworm eah jane box bio by amazements.png|Jane's Box Bio made by The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Category:Robin Hood Story Category:Little John Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Roybels Category:Females